Social networking is generally understood as an automated network in which data resides that represents an individual's personal network of friends, family, colleagues, coworkers and subsequent connections within those networks. Social networks can be utilized to find more relevant connections for dating, job networking, service referrals, activity partners, and the like.
As social networking has grown more popular, the information related to, and available to each user has become voluminous. Users may be inundated with information that does not interest the users.